


Midriff

by authorizedfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Humor, Jealous, One Shot, Overprotective, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorizedfiction/pseuds/authorizedfiction
Summary: In which, Sasuke has a love-hate relationship with Sakura's new outfit. SasuSaku. Blank Period. Prequel to my other oneshot Training.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Midriff

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Sasuke coming back home to find out that Sakura had started wearing the outfit that shows her midriff in Boruto or maybe her top and skirt that had the ninja mesh thing? Either or, Sasuke's not amused. I always have fun writing Overprotective!Sasuke. It's too funny. Also keep in mind that this fic is just for fun so don't take everything I write too seriously, I grossly exaggerated a lot of things for the sake of drama and humor as I always do! Beware, I think I abuse the open and close parenthesis thing too often when I focus on humor fics because my brain is always always making snippy side comments. I also have no idea how this fic ended up this long. I just wanted a funny jealous Sasuke and him licking Sakura's abs lol. I've been editing this for two weeks because I keep putting it off to study, now I have exams until the 19th so lemme just extra drown myself in medical textbooks and cry then I'll get back to writing more SS fics. I honestly can't wait to write an A/N where I no longer have to rant about med school gaaaah. Plus surprise, surprise, my next one shot is about Sasuke and Sakura having triplets and it's already halfway done and way longer than this so keep posted fam. It's still a humor fic so if you guys are into my kind of funny then maybe you'll enjoy it. Sorry if I'm such a slowpoke.
> 
> P.S.: In my other one-shot Training, Sasuke and Sakura are married already so this is set when they were still dating and Sasuke visits occasionally between his journey for redemption slash missions.

Uchiha Sasuke was on edge.

His knuckles were pale white as he clutched the hilt of kusanagi strapped to his waist. His eyes were a blazing red and purple as he scanned the perimeter for anything suspicious— danger lurked at every turn and now more than ever he needed to keep his guard up lest there were any enemies that would approach.

There were assailants at every area in the vicinity and it was taking all of his willpower to not wring their necks.

"Teme, you're being creepy."

Sasuke scoffed. He ignored his friend and focused his gaze back to his girlfriend as she turned towards another street corner. He began to silently trail behind her through the rooftops of Konoha as to not rouse up any civilians.

Halfway through his (self-assigned) reconnaissance mission, Naruto accompanied him in his peculiar conquest (though Sasuke had no idea why he had to grace him with his presence in the first place). He had just returned to the village after three months of traveling and made a beeline towards Sakura's apartment upon setting foot through the gates. He was anxious to see her again and was drawing near her apartment building, however, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her leaving her home's premises clad in an outfit that made the lone Uchiha so furious that his Sharingan activated into a vivid swirling red. He hadn't made his presence known yet so when she promptly locked her door and made her way into town without a care in the world, Sasuke had made his decision.

It was time to be her protector from the shadows. To make sure that no harm would befall her. His pretty girlfriend could handle defeating an Akatsuki member, punching mountains into anthills, and creating earthquakes with a finger flick, but she absolutely without a doubt, did not know how to spot out creeps (she hadn't even noticed he was following her for crying out loud— not that Sasuke was a creep, _tch_.) and properly turn down male advances. No, his Sakura was way too nice and way too oblivious. She didn't see the leering eyes drinking in her figure as she walked towards the busy streets. When someone tried to make a pass at her, she'd hit them, then heal them, then send them off with a warning as she went about her business. Overall, similar to giving her assailants a mere slap on the wrist for their transgressions. It infuriated Sasuke to no end that she was like this, but all the same, Sakura's trusting, healing, and forgiving nature just couldn't be helped. It was one of the things that made him so in love with her.

But he was an _Uchiha_ afterall, and when things couldn't be helped for an Uchiha, they took matters into their own hands. Which was exactly what he was doing now. Stalker-like tendencies and all.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" His blonde friend interrupted his train of thought once again.

"Stay out of it," he said annoyed.

Naruto could wait. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like guarding Sakura against sleazy men and opportunistic bastards that needed to know what the words _taken_ and _spoken for_ meant.

He turned his attention back to the subject of his mission. He observed the girl as she bought fruits from the market— probably to snack on while she goes through paperwork in the hospital. The fruit vendor was a young man who was quite average looking, certainly not unaware of Sakura's natural beauty from what the blush on his face could tell him. The man looked like a love-struck fool staring at his girlfriend's features, and she had yet to notice how infatuated the man was with her. He was looking deep into her eyes, hanging onto her every word as she talked, but somewhere along the line, his gaze started pointing downwards to her body, and the blush on the man's face grew deeper. It was then that Sasuke wanted this man to be barbecued.

He wanted him to be Katon flambè'd, to be more precise.

Sasuke hated feeling like a possessive angry caveman of a boyfriend but to him, it was all totally Sakura's fault. Sakura who had never once in her life shown more skin than necessary was wearing...was wearing…

Sasuke fumed.

Naruto, curious as to what his friend was so mad about, stared at their pink-haired teammate from afar, then he stared at the man Sasuke was glaring at, then to the direction that the man was staring at. Realization seemed to dawn upon Naruto slowly and he couldn't help but have a very mischievous grin on his face once all the cogs started to fit together.

"Oh now I know why you're so pissy, Teme. If you catch _midriff,_ " he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The terrible pun irked the man. "It's impractical," Sasuke snapped. He glared at the red fabric that his girlfriend dared considered a top and frowned. "How is that even comfortable?" He mumbled.

"It's summer, Sasuke." His friend deadpanned. "Midriff tops are common. Just because you can tough it out and wear a full black cloak everywhere you go, doesn't mean the rest of us can. You must be sweaty and smelly under that cloak anyways! Do you even wash it? Geez, I sure wouldn't want to be Sakura-chan when she's near you-"

Sasuke huffed and tuned him out. Ignoring the dobe was easy as it had become second nature to him. The man at the fruit stall was still ogling Sakura's exposed stomach. He needed to figure out how to knock out these imbeciles who were staring at his girlfriend's assets or at least deter them from approaching her any further. But what could he do?

He was no idiot. Sasuke knew that if he asked Sakura not to wear revealing clothes, she'd grow furious and punch him all the way to Kaguya's deserted dimension. She'd scream profanities and rightfully lecture him about feminism. It was a confrontation that he thoroughly wanted to avoid, which is why he had to be more discreet with his ways. Sasuke wasn't one of those men that told their girlfriend what to wear either but growing up, Sasuke was always easily jealous and adamantly selfish. You could tell as much over how he was with Itachi, possessive of his time, and totally enamored (nay intimidated) by his brother's talent.

This was also what he got for dating someone as pretty and as well-known as Sakura. Seriously, it was basically asking for trouble—in retrospect he knew that. Especially when said kunoichi didn't know how to spot out wayward gazes and males forwardly propositioning themselves. She was so unaware of her own unique feminine qualities that it made Sasuke wonder if she had some sort of visual impairment growing up. He was gone enough in the village as it is, how would he protect his precious girlfriend from her own self-incriminating beauty?

Sakura finally left the stall after a full thirteen minutes of Sasuke burning holes through the fruit vendor's skull. It was a miracle really, how he prevented himself from having the marketplace light up in Amaterasu flames. He also had to stop himself from shoving a Chidori up the man's ass when he started ogling Sakura's rear as she took her leave.

For what it's worth, Sasuke knew that the Uchiha were no stranger to gouging out other people's eyes, (what with their prized Sharingan eyes being annoyingly treated like contact lenses and all) but he was a man who had long since changed his ways towards the path of redemption and what's more he had a bleeding heart medic for a girlfriend. Poking the eyes out of half the village's male population certainly did not bode well with him trying to appease his ex-international war criminal status, and it would most certainly not earn him any brownie points from said medic girlfriend who would have to treat these gouged out men's eyeballs if the situation were to ever occur hypothetically.

Maybe he should go with a more casual plan like telling Sakura never to buy apples from that fruit vendor ever again. Or never eat fruit for the rest of her life. Or burn all her clothes.

Sasuke grimaced. _Like that'll work._

Naruto snickered at his friend's expression and beckoned him to get a move on as to not lose their target. "She's heading to the hospital, c'mon."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. They tailed Sakura to the hospital successfully, and only when they saw that she was firmly secured in her office doing paperwork, did Sasuke finally release a breath of relief and turn off his Sharingan.

He along with the blonde lurked around a tall tree that had a view of Sakura's desk.

"You've really got to let loose, man. So Sakura wears a midriff top," Naruto shrugged. "You should look at what Ino wears half the time. Compared to her, Sakura-chan's pretty modest."

"Sakura's attracting too much attention," Sasuke pointed out.

"She wouldn't be Sakura-chan if she wasn't."

This was true. With pink hair of all colors and stunning green eyes, it was very hard not to notice Sakura. What's more, she had a cheerful personality that drew in most of the people that surrounded her. She was a beautiful woman, a strong kunoichi, and a most capable healer. All of these weren't bad things, Sasuke knew of course, but it just gave him the impression that maybe someday Sakura would realize how much she had been settling for choosing him and find some other guy that didn't for most part of the year (or her life), leave her behind.

Sasuke raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "What should I do, dobe?" He usually wasn't the type to ask for help but he was feeling kind of desperate. He really needed to keep the jealousy and insecurity in check as he knew that he was sort of being pathetic.

Naruto sighed next to him as he leaned across the tree bark. "Tell her to wear something else?"

Sasuke glared at the dumb blonde.

"Okay, okay! Bad plan!" Naruto backtracked. "But really, you're gone most of the time. You can't keep up bodyguard duty!"

Sasuke frowned. "Can't you guard her when I'm gone?"

"No can do, Teme. I'm already guarding Hinata-chan from creeps. You know it's a full time job!"

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned. "You're really no help, dobe."

Naruto just looked at him amused. "I have a date with Hinata-chan in a while so I'm going to leave you. I can't hang around long."

The dark haired boy nodded. "Aa."

"I really thought it was weird when I saw you were lurking on rooftops like you were being targeted by rogue nin but it was worth it seeing you all worked up just because Sakura-chan thought of getting a wardrobe change." He laughed, clutching his stomach while wiping away a stray tear.

Sasuke glowered unamused. After a few minutes, the blonde finally sobered up from his laughter and turned to face him fully.

"But before I go, just know that whenever I meet up with Sakura-chan she always talks about you. You don't have to worry about other men making a move on her. She's loved you for all this time through everything." He grinned. "Maybe you should trust her a little more."

With that and a quick "See ya' around, Teme!", the orange-clad ninja was gone.

All that's left was the dark-haired shinobi as he remained perched on a tree watching the rosette medic shuffling around pieces of parchment.

Naruto was right, of course. He already knew that. He did trust Sakura. Her love was unwavering and unconditional. Not once has it ever faltered. But Sasuke was an insecure man who frequently left the village. He knew that Sakura was a very capable woman who could fend for herself, defend herself and keep her own self company. What worried him was that she might not want to be all these things _with him._ That someone would see everything he saw in her and snatch her away from his grasps. Trusting her wasn't the problem—he was. Him and his inability to be everything that Sakura needed. Him not being able to stay with her for a long time out of his sense of duty. He had to wonder why she even stayed in love with him in the first place.

He continued to watch her as he brooded on the tree branch. It was nightfall by the time Sakura had finished. Sasuke snapped out of his slew of thoughts and decided that it would be a good opportunity to walk her home. He was getting tired of the idea of once again trailing behind her, and he longed for her company.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back!" A flicker of surprise and glee flickered through the kunoichi's eyes.

"Aa." He nodded as a corner of his mouth lifted on its own.

He neared her and saw that her face was flushed, her mouth in a bright smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. Although he had been following her around the whole day, seeing her face up close still did a number of things to Sasuke's heart. Sakura was stunning from afar, more so at close proximity.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forwards. "Walk me home?" She quipped.

Sasuke nodded once again, wanting to enjoy a night stroll with his girlfriend. He was about to move by her side but then he saw the exposed skin that her outfit posed on display. He paused in contemplation.

_That's going to be a problem._

Without thinking it through, Sasuke hastily took off his cloak and slid it through Sakura's shoulders.

It looked ridiculous on her, if he was to be honest. The cloak was a contrasting black to her pale pink hair so it looked like her head was floating, and what's more, it pooled around her feet making her more than likely to trip if she didn't watch her step. It looked like the black piece of fabric was eating her alive, functioning more as a curtain than it did as a piece of apparel. And yet, he would gladly live through catching a fumbling Sakura a thousand times than have to relive the events of this afternoon.

Sakura stared at the material draped around her body and raised a brow at Sasuke in question. "Er, I'm not cold Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Just keep it on."

"I look like an unimpressive hobo magician!"

"Just keep it _on_." He said more tersely.

Providing no further explanation, he turned on his heel and started heading to the direction of her apartment. It took a few moments for her to follow after him but afterwards she released a huff and strode by his side talking about all the documents she had to sort through the hospital and how her day went.

Sasuke listened and nodded at all the appropriate places, feeling warmed by the woman's chatter. He was always thankful for the silences that he couldn't fill being drowned out by Sakura's voice. It was a lulling sound compared to the mind-numbing silence that he was used to.

Thankfully, his tactic worked and with him by her side, there were no more glances of interest being thrown at the pink haired medic as they strolled through the streets of Konoha. If only he could superglue that cloak on her or have his bunshin with her wherever she goes, he'd find a solution to his problem.

The walk to her apartment was slow yet it felt like they arrived there too quickly. A part of Sasuke didn't want to bid her goodnight yet, only just having seen her. He wondered if she was going to let him stay the night.

Sakura turned to him as they reached her door. "We're here now, Sasuke-kun." The man merely dipped his chin in acknowledgement.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks for walking me home tonight, Sasuke-kun. And giving me your cloak which I should probably give back now," she said after a thought.

Sasuke couldn't have prepared himself for what happened next—everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sakura raised his cloak over her head making her already too short shirt rise and show more skin.

Sasuke felt all air leave his lungs. He could see the planes of Sakura's taunting flat stomach and he could feel his mouth going dry at the sight.

 _Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking!_ He chanted. _Stop acting like such a pervert!_

His efforts were futile. He couldn't keep his eyes away.

Sakura handed it back to him (oblivious as to what she had just done) with a smile that wilted away as soon as she saw her teammate's expression. She grew worried, probably thinking that the man needed rest after his long travels.

She touched his shoulder, her green eyes peering at him with concern. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Do you want to come inside?"

Sasuke almost scoffed. The happenings of the afternoon came rushing back to him again.

No, he was not okay.

All day he had been following her around yet came up with no solution to alleviate their problem, and now that he was staring straight at the culprit of his inhibitions, he could barely contain his longing, it made him wonder how the rest of the male population fared.

Sasuke was glaring at his girlfriend's ridiculously appealing stomach in both lust and sheer annoyance. Such alluring monstrosity was not allowed to be paraded around the village without supreme caution and utmost vigilance—both of which his girlfriend clearly utterly _lacked_. His girlfriend's creamy smooth toned (totally hot) abdomen was a do-not-touch-zone, off-limits, for his eyes only, for his hands only (for his mouth only) type of indulgence that belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

Sick of passively not being able to do anything for the whole day while his girlfriend was being drooled upon by any on-lookers, he did the Uchiha thing to do and took matters into his own hands— literally this time.

He growled in indignation, lifted Sakura by her waist as she squeaked in surprise and hoisted her up onto his shoulder in one fell swoop. He trudged inside her apartment while aggressively kicking the door closed and headed to the bedroom. He then unceremoniously dropped the pink-haired kunoichi to the bed where she momentarily let out a small "oof!" as she fell backwards onto the mattress.

Sasuke crawled towards her until he was face to face with the cover of skin that he'd been relentlessly guarding the whole day, his eye flashed red as the woman squirmed nervously beneath him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Her face was flushed, eyes wide, brows furrowed in confusion.

Sasuke's already shallow reserve of self-restraint was wearing very thin.

He smirked as onyx met jade and with his gaze never leaving hers, he brought his tongue to her navel and licked.

Sakura quivered and took a sharp intake of breath.

Sasuke did not stop there, he licked the vast expanse of Sakura's stomach and left rough hungry open-mouthed kisses, nibbling on the skin leaving colored bruises. Sakura writhed in his touch, savoring the hot sensations that came with Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined. Her hips started buckling, and Sasuke's steel-like grip on them kept her still.

 _Good_ , Sasuke thought vindictively, let her get impatient. She deserved it after all he's been through today. But of course, Sasuke also couldn't get enough either. With a feral growl, he ripped off her pants with a forceful tug. He took her undergarments with his teeth and pulled them down. He would ravage her tonight, mark her his, and by tomorrow he was arrogantly sure all would go well.

All he had to do was have mindblowing sex.

It had been some time since they had spent time together in bed but he'd show her all his frustrations in bed and fill her with all his love until it's engraved on her skin.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke made her breakfast.

Sakura had an early shift at the hospital and considering how rough he was with her last night, Sakura didn't exactly find it easy to stand. So he volunteered to make breakfast while she prepared for work. When she finally came out of her room, Sasuke wasn't too happy when he saw that she had another pair of clothes exactly like the ones she had worn yesterday. It was now clear to him that this was her new casual outfit. However, when he saw the exposed skin in the open, he couldn't help but give a smug smirk. There trailed along Sakura's abdomen were bruises made by his mouth and the grip of his fingers from last night's passionate (and loud) lovemaking.

It was truly amazing. The sex eased his mind, soothed him of his insecurity, showed him that Sakura was in love with him and one hundred percent his. He showed her his possessive frustrations and his unyielding affections, he showed it more in actions than anything else. He was going to let go of his jealousy or at least start trying to, but now it seemed like the problem solved itself.

No man was going to keep hitting on her now.

Sasuke shook his head, gloating over his triumph. _It was like hitting two birds with one stone._

He knew it was a temporary fix- that he'd need to think of a more permanent solution- but as long as his girlfriend looked like that, there wasn't much he could do.

So today he'd just reign in on his small victories.

In his mind, he sighed inwardly. He just hoped they'd have a son in the future, then he'd teach him how to defend her mother whenever he'd be gone- but of course, if all else fails he had no reservations in teaching his daughter (that would most likely be gorgeous given her parents' looks) the same amount of training to defend herself and her mother as well.

But of course, that was a problem for the future.

* * *

_Ino saw her best friend stroll in the hospital with a blinding afterglow. Her gaze dropped to the woman's middle and she gasped._

_"Sakura Haruno, are those hickeys on your abdomen?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sex was the key all along lmfao. So I know it like, alternates from funny to sappy to funny to slight smut to sappy. Idk what I was doing with this tbh especially the end lol. Felt like I lost my funny bone somewhere. I just love Sasuke and wanted him to be less of a toxic male. I'm just happy this fic's done! Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
